Emily's Birthday
by Sonicka
Summary: Emily's Birthday, a bottle of Vodka and a Conversation that she is having with Jake at Baileys... Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I dont own Jericho or any of the Characters! I don't get money for my writing its all fiction...**

I think there are to little Jake&Emily Moments in Jericho... or at least to little Moments we get to know them a little better, so I decided to try to make out a ficcie about them. I first wrote it in German and than translated it into English so you can read it too. Please don't blame me for my English I know it isn't perfect.  
The ficcie was shorter first but I had so many ideas on this one so I decided to make it longer. It plays after Roger is exiled from Jericho. I know it's a drama thing and all but I wanted to write something where my favorite characters can be happy so this is my try and I hope you enjoy it! Let me know!  
Its Emily's Birthday, a bottle of Vodka and a Conversation between her and Jake…  


**Emily's Birthday**

It was a quiet Day in Jericho. Jake sat in the living room and thought of the Things that were happening on the last few days. He couldn't help it, he didn't even knew why, but he felt guilty about the Thing that Roger had to left Town. He felt guilty because Emily got through this again. A Person she loved left Town. Fate can be so ironic...

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that Gail stood in the Room and was watching him.

„Looks like you forgot what day today is" Gail said and got Jake back to reality. „What do you mean?" he looked at his Mother with a questioning look.

Gail walked a few Steps and looked at a photo with Jake and Emily on it.

„I still remember... it was your birthday, you turned 18 and you were completely drunk and Emily was the one to drive you home... you didnt want to give her the keys first. You wanted to drive by yourself... you couldn't Stop drinking" she smiled and showed the photo to Jake „Yeah... it was a crazy day" Jake grinned and slowly he understood what Gail wanted to say  
„Mom,I think that it's the wrong Time… after the Roger-Thing… besides I m the last one who should celebrate something, there are lots of other things I…"  
Gail cut him off  
"You just sound like your father… go visit her. You two didn't talk to each other for a while, I think its time that you behave yourself like grown ups Jake" she pulled him off the sofa and pushed him to the door.  
Gail signalized with her hand to Jake that he had to go. Without words, only with a grin and a nod on his face he left the House to visit Emily.

After a while he arrived at Emily's house.He still thought that the House was great and somehow he regretted that he never would be able to offer Emily anything like this. He shook his head to Stop thinking about such things, got to the door and knocked.  
„Em... you're home?"  
He waited a bit and than knocked once again.  
„Emily its Jake!!" nobody opened.  
He didn't knew what to think about this, maybe she wasn't at home or she just didnt want to talk to him.

Jake stood a while longer in the front of the house and than decided to go to town. He found himself thinking of what he would do if he was in Emily's Situation, the thing he always did: Spending the Day at Baileys drinking the whole day, that was how HE used to resolved Problems…

The Day was to quiet to get the Jericho People out of their Houses. Even at Baileys weren't more People, besides... it was too cold, doesn't matter if you were outdoors or inside. At Baileys there were only a few People including Emily and Mary and some non-important Jericho People.

Emily sat at one of the Tables and hat a chat with Mary who knew that Emily had a hard Time right now.Mary noticed that Emily still hat her engagement ring on her finger.  
„What are you going to do about this?"  
„Do about what?" Emily asked and Mary pointed at the Ring.  
„I don't know, burn it... keep it? Sell it..." she paused „Jake would sell it!"  
„Yeah... he would" Mary laughed.  
„Em... Happy Birthday anyways... I know you don't feel like celebrate... its not much but..." Mary held a bottle of vodka in her hand and slipped it over to Emily „Do it like Jake."  
„Yeah... maybe its not such a bad Idea…" Emily joked and than there was an awfully quiet between the two girls.

Emily looked at her Ring about a hundred Times today. Mary decided to leave Emily alone a little and kept looking that her customers still had something to drink. Even if it wasn't much she had left.

Some Minutes later Jake stepped into the Bar and he was freezing. It seemed to him like a never-ending Road from Emily's House to Baileys, and with the weather it was even more awful. Perhaps he still had low temperature from the car crash a few days ago. He gave Mary a greeting and sat down at the bar.

„No Hero Playing for you today?" Mary joked.  
„Mom wont allow it today... stupid huh? I m 32 and still listening to what my mother is saying..." he grinned turned around and looked in Emily's direction who was starring out of the Window without blinking.  
„Want something to drink?" Mary asked and put a glass in front of him. He thanked her and drank a bit.  
„You didn't came here to drink didn't you?" no answer from Jake.  
Mary grinned a while and than turned back to work if that was what she was doing.

After a while of thinking Jake stood up went over and sat down at Emily's Table and the bottle of vodka which was standing in front of her. He cut her off thinking about Roger.  
„Hey..."  
„Hey..." she greeted and slipped back to reality.  
Jake didn't really knew what he could say right now. He wasn't really good about things like these, he still thought that he was a screw up and still felt guilty about what happened to Roger.

„Em... listen I..." he started and Emily cut him off„Its okay… Jake… I know you think its your fault but it isn't…"  
Jake didn't said a word. It was silent between them for a while and then Emily suddenly started "You forgot it right?"  
Jake had that questioning look on his face but than he understood.  
"No! … Okay… yeah I have… Mom had to remind me about it"  
Emily smiled  
"I knew it! … But I understand, you had lots of things happening to you… and your family of course…"  
Jake nodded and drank some more "Happy Birthday!" he said smiling and Emily nodded signalizing that she was thanking him.  
Jake took a look at the bottle that was still standing on the table.  
"We should celebrate…"  
"What?"  
"Lets celebrate… its your day." Jake said and pointed to the vodka.  
"You sure that you want to be carried home by ME? Since we didn't have a car today…" Emily wanted to be sure that Jake knew what he was just doing and so he was. He nodded with a grin.

Emily considered a while and looked at her engagement ring... again. She touched it gently and finally slipped it off her finger. She put it on the table in front of Jake.  
„You wanna sell it?" she joked and Jake started laughing.

They both looked at each other and Emily finally opened the bottle. Meanwhile Jake went to get another Glass from Mary.  
"Jake… are you sure about this?" he nodded  
"Oukay…" Emily said and poured some of the Vodka into the glasses.

After a short while the alcohol showed his strength. Not that you could tell that they were drunk but you could tell that they would be in a while.

Emily nipped her drink and then said „Jake... about that time we danced..."  
Jake nodded and answered „No. Its okay… I know that we should have talked, but Roger needed you than… like you said, we should have grown up so…"  
Emily looked at him puzzled and grinned "Oh come on…!"

Jake looked outside the window first grinned and then got serious „God I still hate this town...never planned on staying..."  
„Yeah I know... that's why you left... and left me behind... alone..." Emily said with a sad voice and swallowed the „Confession" with the vodka.  
Jake looked her in the eyes and he could swear that he saw her blushing.  
„I didn't left you... after a time, YOU decided to left ME..."

Emily looked up to him and she knew that he was right. She didn't knew if she should tell him how the whole thing really was...

She thought a while and sighed.  
„I didn't knew what to do than, and I swore to god that there wouldn't be someone else in my life... I was dating Roger a long time... After you left, I didn't want to be alone anymore..."

Jake nodded.  
„I don't blame you for anything, besides I was and Idiot all the Time, looking for trouble and hurting people... its just, we hadn't really a opportunity to talk about... us"  
Emily kept quiet a while and then asked the question Jake really didnt want to hear... and not from her.  
„What about you? What did you do the whole Time? You could have called..."  
„Em... Stop it..."  
„No Jake! You owe me!" this last sentence was like a stab in his stomach.

He bite his lips.  
„You really wanna know?" he asked this question in a very serious tone that even Emily got insecure about wanting to know it. She hesitated and than nodded.  
Jake once again bite his lips drank the glass empty and filled his glass once again while Emily's Glass was still half filled.

„Flying Planes..." he suddenly said and Emily looked at him in disbelief.

„You're a liar... if it was just that, you could have called... you could have said something about that... I m not stupid ... What happened in this five Years, Jake?"

„Em... from all in Jericho you know me best you know that, not even my Mom knows me the way you do, it took me a long time until I was able to tell her everything..." he said but Emily didn't understand  
„What do you mean?"

Jake shook his head „I did some bad things and I m not proud of it... my whole Life I found myself doing things I m not proud of..." he paused and then added "I hurt my family, my friends... or whats left of them, People got killed because of me... and all the Time i tried to prove myself that I've changed... but in fact, i didnt"

Emily nodded and slowly understood that it was more than just a little thing he couldnt talk about. She knew that this time it was more. She had never heard him talking like this about how he feels. He wasnt big on Things like telling something about himself. Somehow she felt sorry for him.

„I m sorry... I didnt know that this is so hard for you, and the Thing with Chris... it wasnt your fault, Its hard for me to forgive that and you know that but..." she thought a bit "You've changed Jake... I know that because back than, you wouldnt have helped anybody you didnt even knew... You didnt knew Roger and you cared about him. Back than you were just that Guy putting himself in trouble all the time and getting involved in everything bad... and now you're a different person..." She paused once again and then continued "I really missed you Jake... Roger was by my side all the Time but, I really missed you..."

Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing; perhaps it was the alcohol that spoke.  
Another long Moment of silence between them.

Jake sighed.„When Mom first told me that you got engaged... I was in San Diego searching for a bar to get myself completely drunk... my friend Freddy had to pick me up..." it took a while for Emily to realize what Jake just said and then she smiled. "Freddy always wanted to get me one of this Girls he used to know..."  
„Like I said... you love it to see me like this... you are cruel..." he joked and looked at her.

They both felt good to talk this open to each other. Jake knew that Emily knew he still had feelings for her, everyone knew. He really couldn't forget her even when he was in San Diego... Emily tried to push the thoughts of him away but instead she found herself once again by Jakes Side...

Jericho got dark and even more quiet.  
Emily and Jake still sat at Baileys, while Jake hat reached his level to be completely drunk. Emily knew from the beginning that it would end like this and all she could do right now was giggling about Jakes behavior. She had to pull on him a while until he finally was able to push the door and get out in the even colder night. They both did something you cannot describe. It was a mixture of hobbling and walking with a hint of slipping. They „walked" in the Greens House direction and Emily laughed the whole way „I knew that it would end like this..." Jake said something Emily didn't really understand „Its okay Jake... you really need some sleep..."

At the Greens House Gail opened the door and couldn't help but grin as she saw her first born totally drunk walk into the house.  
„Old Times huh?"  
Emily nodded and rubbed her hands to get them warm.  
„Okay ehm... I better go now... Good night!" but Gail cut her off  
„Honey, listen its really not good to be alone right now, we lost April... you lost Roger we all shouldn't be alone right now... in this House is enough room for all of us.."

Emily knew that you couldn't refuse a Gail Green if she offered to stay a night, so she helped Gail with Jake. She really had to laugh about Jake the whole time Gail and him argued and so she found herself remembering the old times – how Gail would say.

Finally Gail won the battle with Jake and could get him to bed.Both Gail and Emily sat in the living room.  
„He is 32 years old but when he's drunk... he still IS a baby..." she paused „Did you two talk?" she wanted to know  
„Yeah... kind of..." Emily answered and looked down.  
„Did he tell you?" Gail continued questioning and Emily shook her head „I asked him but he wouldn't tell me...its something he is pushing away...I guess... he needs time..." she paused and then looked at Gail „I want to hear from him when he's ready"  
Gail nodded and said „I wont tell you Honey... I promised him..." They kept silent a while and then Emily suddenly said,  
„I didn't know he still felt that way about me..."  
Gail smiled „look at yourself, that engagement with Roger, we all know why you said Yes than..."  
Emily laughed and shook her head at the same time.

The House was silent again. You could just hear the silent snoring from Johnston and Jake. Gail and Emily still sat in the living room, not saying a word.

The next Morning Jake came downstairs and groaned. The rest of the family sat in the kitchen and grinned as Jake entered the room „What?"  
Johnston shook his head „You should stop drinking son..." and then smiled to let Jake know that he was joking  
„Oh come on dad it was Emilys Birthday and it was just one drink..."  
„One drink?!" his father asked and Jake gave him just an annoyed look.  
„If you could saw you..." Emily grinned and Jake gave her another annoyed look.

Gail grinned, she loved to have them all in her kitchen laughing, joking and arguing around, even if she knew that all of them had a hard time and nothing was normal anymore.

Later Jake and Emily were on the way to Emily's house.  
„I m sorry if I embarrassed you... again" Jake said with a grin  
„I m used to it..." Emily grinned back and after a while of silence she said „look Jake... I don't know how much of yesterday you still remember... I just wanted you to know that..."  
Jake continued her sentence „that you were serious about what you said? Yeah... so am I..."  
Emily smiled at him „Good..."

Arrived at Emily's House they stood there looking at each other.„Thanks for the nice day... it was one of the best birthdays I vet ever had I think..." she joked  
„You're welcome..." he grinned back and blinked.  
„Okay... I better go now..." Emily turned around and wanted to go into the House but Jake grabbed her Arm and pulled her in his direction.  
He embraced her and whispered into her ear „I m sorry... for everything" Emily smiled.  
They were just standing there and couldn't let go of each other everything feeled so good - just like than.

After a while Emily let go of him and gently touched his cheek.  
„I m sorry for saying that you should be the one dead...I..."  
Jake kept silent. He leaned forward put his arms around her and kissed her gently...

Both knew that their Relationship were complicated. Both knew that all the Years they still had feelings for each other. Fate brought them back together...

Writers Note: Okay well... I am a really big Emily and Jake fan and I thought so much about their relationship and what it was like and and and... I know that Emily is the one with the drunk-girl history but since its my ficcie and I had to let Jake have a "day off" from all his Hero being work... he had to get drunk! Dont wonder why i included Mary, I kinda like her i think she's an interesting Person also she seems to be friends with Emily. Okay what else I have to say? Yeah well ... i know, Jake is kinda soft in my ficcie... but how do you know? Maybe he really is ;) I know that I didnt include Eric... but okay... he didnt fit in this story to well so sorry Eric fans. I know its not the typicall Jericho thing... and i know that I am not the best writer but I hope you like it anyways. And once again sorry for my bad english... I am really sorry. Please leave some comments of what do you think.  
Thanks a lot


End file.
